2012-10-10 Take Me To Your Cake!
And the meeting room is where the Black Canary stops in the door, staring. "It's... big," she says uncertainly. And because there are no Arrows here, the comment undoubtedly passes without remark. "I guess planning for giants is pretty useful in a team like this..." Young and blonde and wearing impossible heels with her fishnets, the woman moves like she takes 'you catch more flies with honey' to heart, except for right now. Because right now she's impressed. "The government funded all this?" Superman walks beside the JLA's newest recruit and nods his head, making a sweeping motion towards a small cake and one of those little colorful 'welcome' signs on a string over the end of the conference table. "It's part of the defense budget, but yes, the government is providing our finding, as well as most of our support personall." the man explains, his answer coming fairly automatically, like he gets asked that question a lot. "We are expected to take on some very dangerous tasks however, and we are esentially volunteers. So the military goes the extra mile to make sure we have what we need." Kal-El wraps up, smiling warmly. "I have your communicator and ID badge ready, there on the table, and that should make everything nice and official, other than introducing you to everyone." While Superman and The Black Canary enter, there is another member of The Justice League already here. In fact, just mere moments after they enter, and after that question is not only asked, but answered, a third voice speaks up. Only what it says might sound a bit odd if they don't know what's happening. "Llams skrowerif!" And as soon as that's said, it's as if a series of small fireworks appear over the table and go off. And no, it's not enough to cause insanely loud explosions or start any fires. It's just a light show that lasts for maybe a second or two. In fact, once the light show stops, the source of that show steps out of the shadows, showing that Dinah isn't the only gal with fishnets and heals in The League. "Welcome to the Justice league canary." is said by the Mistress of Magic herself, Zatanna. "I hope we live up to your expectations." Scuttlebutt around the base says that there's a new member to the JLA roster. The perks of being given low member level access to the base by her friend, the Superman. Lois has been 'training' along side the military personnel here, listening to the GIs talk about the superheros. She's even managed a few training drills with some of the JLA members themselves. So far, nothing worthy to write home about. Lois is biding her time for moments like these. No other reporter on the Planet has been told about the new member. Lois has the scoop. Cleaning up quickly, the reporter pokes around until she finds the welcome signs, and lets herself in. She's not dressed like a reporter, that's for certain, with her olive drab BTU pants, combat boots, and black sports top. Her hair's pulled back in a pony tail. Her steps bring her into the meeting room just as Superman is saying that the blonde needs to be introduced to everyone. The fireworks gain Lois' attention, lips pulling up in a smile. She hasn't met this member officially or fully yet. Two for one special! Lois stays quiet for the moment, not a League member to greet or welcome. Just a reporter-fly on the wall. Green Arrow is naturally late for the party. He misses the fireworks as he comes into the meeting room. He is dressed in his costume with a hood, but it is pushed back from his head at the moment although the domino mask he wears is still in place. "Did I miss the party?" he calls out as he walks in. "Is there punch and pie? Or at least punch?" "That's pretty impressive, Superman," Dinah says, eyes a little wide. "And yeah, we -are- volunteers. No dental with this, I bet." Then she's grinning like a kid at Christmas, looking to the cake-- she starts to say something then takes a half-step back at the fireworks, mouth a small 'o'. They go wider still, and then she grins even /bigger/. "Hey, solidarity, sister." She goes for the biker-gloved dap. And then the fishnet-wearing /blonde/ in stiletto boots turns to look at Robin Hood coming in, and one slender brow arches as she turns, resting her hands open on her hips, which are cocked to match the look on her face. "Who comes into the JLA headquarters /looking/ for a punch, mister?" she challenges him, one corner of her mouth turned up. She gestures to the cake. "But I'm getting quite a welcome. The cake's not even a lie." Superman chuckles softly at the fireworks display and makes the introductions as Green Arrow walks into the room. "Black Canary, this is Zatanna, Green Arrow, and the fly on the wall over there is Lois Lane, from the Daily Planet. She's doing some reseach on us for a story." "There is cake and juice, Green Arrow." the Man of Steel says, taking the statements literally. "Please, help yourselves." Kal-El blinks a moment at the cake not being a lie comment, and then shrugs lightly to himself. There are a lot of references he doesn't get these days. Seems like there is a new one every day. "Please feel free to ask if you have any questions. And my communicator is always on." And between the fireworks ending and Ollie coming in and looking for punch, Zatanna can't help but shakes her head. At least that's before her own gloved hand daps Dinah back, and she nods at the blonde in fishnets. "No, the cake isn't a lie this time. But don't tempt fate." Yeah, Zee almost makes a comment about 'Glados' but doesn't. Not even as she offers Lois a smile and a nod in greeting. Lois gives Zatanna a wave, but the good little reporter just listens in, letting the Leaguers act normally, or what passes for normal amoung a group of super powered individuals. Violet eyes glance at Green Arrow, also a member she hasn't met. She's repeating names to herself silently to make sure she gets the details. "Well, I'm not your average every day...." Green Arrow's words fail him as he takes a look at Black Canary for the first time. Even behind the domino mask, anyone can tell his eyes go wide and he lets out a long slow whistle of admiration. "Where have you been all my life, Pretty Bird?" he asks the Canary. He blinks a couple times before looking towards Superman. "I suppose juice will have to do then." Dinah's gaze flickers to Lois as Superman indicates her, and she waves and cheerily calls over to Lois, "Make sure if you've got a photographer they get my good side!" Then she asides to Superman as she walks toward the cake (is that even walking? is that some arcane hypnosis that squares miss all the time? is that a-- let's call it a saunter), "I think I'd feel pretty weird just /calling/ you. Lame-weird. I mean for the hell of it, you know?" And then the Black Canary, heedless of calories due to Judo, has cut herself a nice slice of cake. Pinups have been made of this. "I, Mister Arrow, have been in Gotham. It was better than Star City, let me tell you what." The blonde holds up her slice of cake to Zatanna, eyebrows up, grinning again. "Here's to tempting fate." Superman crosses his arms over his chest as he casually leans back agianst the wall. "Please don't feel weird. I'm here to help new members adjust as much as they need. It's an offer I make to all the new members of the League." Superman explains, shaking his head at Green Arrow. His look completely says, 'dude, really?' but he stays quiet. After all, no one comments when he wears tight outfits. (to his face...) It's only polite to do the same. "I wasn't sure what you liked, so one side is white cake, the other is chocolate." Kal-El says, grinning. Yeah, Zatanna is not going to comment on Green Arrows little comment right now, or Dinah's response. Instead, she just lets the new member have her moment, as she instead slowly works her way towards Lois. All though as she heads over that way, she does grab a slice of cake, which is offered to the reporter. "So, Ms. Lane. I assume that things have been interesting for you since you started with your thing here?" Lois chuckles at Dinah, giving the blonde bird a smirk and a wink, "I'll do my best, but no promises if you're in the middle of face-stomping a giant robot or something." With the new member addressing her, Lois steps forward to get a piece of cake. Because standing over /there/ listening in would be awkward for everyone. Granted, not as awkward as Ollie's appreciation of the Canary... Lois presses her lips together to keep from giggling. Wait, did Superman say chocolate? No more giggles threaten. Lois can't stop the way her head turns toward the Man of Steel's mention of the lovely chocolate cake before her violet eyes move back to the cake. What side did Canary cut into? Must know so as to pick the CHOCOSIDE! And so, she is waylaid by Zatanna. Not a terrible thing, to be sure. Lois smiles in surprise, eyes bright, as the magician offers cake. And now, Lois doesn't complain that it's not from the chocolate side. "More than the office some days; I'm really glad to be given this opportunity. Hopefully you and I will get a chance to run some drills together, or I'll be able to ride along on a mission." Because nothing says a safe and easy mission like Lois Lane in the back seat. "Now who's to say that Gotham is better than Star City? Personally, Gotham has always been to dark and dank for my tastes. Plus, it just attracts brooders." Arrow moves to take a piece of cake before sitting down at the meeting table and propping his feet up on the chair next to him. He takes a bite of the cake and nods again towards Superman. "Good cake. Definitely need to put that baker in my rolodex since I have had some really bad cake over the years." "Oh, yeah. I guess fight photos are kind of like passport photos," Dinah concedes to Lois, taking a forkful of cake and sitting on the edge of the table, crossing her legs. She lifts the fork with the cake still on it and volunteers, "I can give you self defense and running in high heels." Her cake, it should be noted, landed about three quarters chocolate and a quarter vanilla. If that says anything about anything at all. Glancing up to Superman with a grin, the Black Canary says wryly, "Well I'd do that, sure. But calling you -anytime-? Don't you... sleep?" Then she looks sidelong at Ollie, hair half-falling to hide her face in a distressingly Veronica Lake way. "Gotham doesn't have my /mom/," she says to the Emerald Archer. "And you still have a rolodex? Most people've switched to smartphones." Superman shakes his head at Black Canary. "I don't sleep." he states, pointing upwards. "Solar powered." Superman grins as everyone starts to dig into the cake and glances at Green Arrow. "You already have my number." he states in response to needing the bakers number. "Glad you all like it." There's a pause at the ridealong bit, before Zatanna simply says, "I'm sure something can be arranged." with a slight smile. One that almost warns that what Lois get might not be, for better or for worse, anything like what she expects. Then though her attention shifts back to the others, and well... Zee shakes her head at most of that. After all, there are certain things where 'the old ways' still work in this new high tech age. Lois looks across at Dinah. "Sure! Name the time and place - I'll be there," replies the reporter brightly, smiling before putting a bite of cake into her mouth. Ooh, Superman did to a super job at picking the baker. Lois smacks her lips lightly, not noticing Zee's slight pause before the magician speaks. Lois looks over and smiles. "I appreciate it," Lois says simply before looking over at Green Arrow and Dinah. A brow quirks, and Lois quips, "Hey now. I have a rolodex. Mostly for business cards." Green Arrow does a slight double take as he looks at Superman. "You baked this? Is there anything you are bad at?" He takes another bite, but cannot help but steal another glance towards Dinah for a sec before responding. "Smart phone. Have you seen what I use to fight the bad guys? Rolodex is cutting edge, Pretty Bird." And then suddenly, out of nowhere, there's a /very loud/ knocking on the front doors of the Hall of Justice. Very loud. Booming almost. Was that supports rattling? But it's got a knocking cadence, rather than a 'punch the place down' one. Dinah's making a face at Ollie -- the kind that says 'that wasn't funny, so why do I feel like laughing? I must be stern!' -- when the door goes like 'HELLO DEATH HERE. I WOULD LIKE TO COME TO YOUR PARTY AND PARTAKE OF PUNCH AND PIE. I CAN BE YOUR FOOD TASTER. DO WHAT SEE WHAT I DID THERE.' So the blonde puts her cake down slowly and slides off the table, gaze flickering back to Superman. "I think it's for you." Not long before that banging can happen though, in a moment when no one is looking directly at Zatanna, the mistress of magic utters a word or two, and vanishes. Why does she leave so suddenly? Why does she leave without even saying goodbye? It's unclear. But odds are she has a reason. A very good reason. And odds are it may have something to do with her other 'duties', ones that often deal with problems before they truly become 'League Business'. Superman takes a moment to look off into the distance, his eyes seeming to slip out of focus for a second before the man just grins. "Actually...I think this is a great first duty for a new member. I'm actually gonna slip out and go help with this fire downtown really fast. Sorry, the radios are starting to really get to me. Welcome to the League, Canary." With that, Superman lifts a few feet off the floor and reaches up to lightly touch his temple in salute to everyone. "I'll return as soon as I can." Kal-El says, before lifting his arm up into the air and disappearing in a blur of red and blue. "Wait. Fire?" Lois blurts out as Superman lifts from the floor. Damn her lack of flight or super speed or any cool power other than getting herself int o trouble! Lois sets her plate of cake down, hardly seeming ot notice that Zatanna disappear. She runs after the boy in blue, having to shake a GI to give her a lift. Damn it! "Was it something I said?" Green Arrow looks around as everyone suddenly is gone. He drops his feet to the ground and stands up. He sets the cake on the floor and looks to Dinah. "Let's see who's coming to dinner." He chuckles even as he is going towards the door to open it for the Sasquatch that is knocking. Sasquatch? Nooooot so much. It's actually a tall-ish young woman. Black hair, BIG BLUE EYES ... red and blue uniform. She's got her hand raised to 'knock' again (there's a dent where she knocked before), but as soon as that door opens she stops and stares like a deer in the headlights. Her head even tilts to one side while she studies. 'Processing...' "Huh. Robin Hood, I didn't know you were in the Justice League too. Is Superman home?" Self-consciously adjusting the hem of her one-piece as she follows Ollie toward the door -- and yes she just gave Superman a stinkface -- it's as she's floofing her hair back that the Sasquatch is revealed. And Black Canary just stares. Supercheerleader? "He's fighting a fire somewhere," she says helpfully. "I'm Maid Marian. Do you want me to tell him you came by?" "And all those stories about Maid Marion's temper? Those are true," Green Arrow says with a sage nod and then a wink from behind the domino mask. He steps out of the way of the door. "You wouldn't have seen a big guy, black leather jacket, and a bad Austrian accent while you were processing did you? Just a bit creepy is all." Matrix, perhaps wisely, does NOT argue with 'Maid Marion' - but OH the side-eye she gets. There's no hiding the 'Yeaaaaah, right' AT ALL. But then Ollie asks a follow-up and her eyebrow-raise can be seen from behind the bangs. "No? Only leather jacket I've seen was on Superboy. Or did I just imagine that there was? I might have, he seemed like he needed one." Matrix strides right in like she owns the place, casting her eyes this way and that. "He told me Superman lives here. It's /really/ important that I find him." Oh the smirk Dinah gives Ollie. A smirk with a promise! Or with promise, maybe. Is she checking him out while his eyes are on Matrix? Why yes, yes she is. And then she's got out of Mae's way, too, but to the other side of the door; she's standing like a Cardy girl. "He really told you that? I don't think Superman lives here. I mean, he said he doesn't sleep, and he's said that Earth's his home, right?" Then she's got one finger to her lips, brows furrowing. "But he had to bake that cake /somewhere/. Anyway," she says, flipping her hand, "he's bound to come back sooner or later. I can call him and tell him you're looking for him?" "It is always important that someone find him. There is always some fire, earthquake, baby up a tree, and a kitty stealing lollipops," Green Arrow says with a shake of his head. "He isn't here at the moment." He looks over at Canary and then back to Matrix. "Maybe we can help? I know I can't bend steal or have a magic rope, but I'm not bad in a pinch." "Unless there's an arrow in your quiver that will beat three evil Kryptonians and keep them from destroying what's left of my Earth?" Matrix almost looks hopeful... and then her face drops right back to neutral, with an apologetic - or is that a smarmy? - smirk. Smarm. "I really need Superman." "Have you tried making an army of Supergirls with a side serving of the Kid?" asks Dinah, turning up her own brand of hopeful sarcasm. Now her hands are on her shapely hips, and she glances at Ollie. "You're not bad in your own right, mister. I bet you've got all *kinds* of tricks you can do with an arrow." Green Arrow gives a wink to Canary. "You haven't seen anything yet, Pretty Bird." He looks back to Matrix. "Well, I don't have a magic arrow, but you never know when just the right arrow at just the right time can have just the right effect. The things I've seen my boxing glove arrow pull off...." He grins as he shakes his head in fond memories. "Are you two /flirting/? NOW?" Matrix is making ew face. "He's OLD!" she tells Dinah. "Look, if you guys could PLEASE just tell Superman I'm looking for him. My name is Matrix. My /dimension/ is in /danger/ and I've spent long enough looking for him... for all I know we could be too late!" Why isn't that nickname annoying? --oh, because it's a /compliment/. Canary shrugs broadly at Matrix, spreading her hands. "Patrick Stewart and Ian McKellan are a lot older, and they've got high schoolers swooning over them. It's a state of mind, kiddo. You want to come in and have some cake while you're waiting?" "Never stop noticing or flirting is what I always say. Or would if I ever really had occasion to say it." Green Arrow nods and then does put on a serious look for a moment. "I'm sure your dimension is in danger. If I could tell you where Superman was, I would. Right now, all I can do is offer the two of us. We are still Justice League even if we aren't Superman." Matrix spends a long few minutes studying Ollie and Dinah through narrowed, long-lashed eyes. It could almost be taken for suspicion. "You're human, though. They'd goosh you." She looks at Dinah, "Even with your... whatever extra it is those genes do for you. I was tasked with finding Superman, so as /annoyed/ as you probably are with me for being so insistent..." Blink. "Wait, did you say cake? There's cake?" A glance to Ollie as Matrix says human like it's a handicap, and Dinah looks back at The Girl with the Goldfish Attention Span. "There's cake. Superman baked it, so it's super-cake. And by the way, there's a lateral solution to every problem, so don't count 'being human' out of the running as useful. Even against three Kryptonian bad guys. All that gene means is I can punch people with my voice-- but I'm here, aren't I?" She gestures cake-wards, then starts to lead the way back. Of /course/ her hips are swaying. "It's chocolate. When you find him, maybe you should bring some help. Three against one isn't very fair. Or two. You almost broke the door." Green Arrow smiles as he listens to Canary's speech and then nods. "You know, I like your jib," he sayw with a wink. "Like the lady said, just cause we are human doesn't mean a heck of a lot. Just means that I don't want one of those big galoots to get one clean shot at me." He cannot help but admire the sway as they head back towards the cake. "You know, Canary, I think we might have left...ummm...a fork, yeah, a fork back up at the door. Maybe you could get it?" he asks with a soft chuckle. "There's no fo--" Matrix stops dead in her tracks. "You two are gross. It's like walking in the middle of Days of Our Lives or something." UGH. HUMANS! She says, in a very no-nonsense voice, "Take me to your cake." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs